


hold me up against the wall

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: < so is ralph, Bloodplay, Bottom Connor, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, I guess???, Ken Doll bods, Knifeplay, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, Top Ralph, Wall Sex, and the fact they cant feel pain? yeah im taking advantage of that, connor gets fucking rammed, i just realised i should specify, i really had to think huh, idk con isnt allowed to talk or else he gets c u t, that boy is a t w i n k, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What did Ralph say about being quiet?" He mutters, before ruggedly pulling the knife out of the rotting oak. "You didn't follow the rules."---AKA Ralph teaches Connor a lesson.





	hold me up against the wall

"You're going to stay quiet, Connie. You're gonna stay quiet just for Ralph." He whispered, breath hot against the RK800's ear. "If you make a noise; Ralph is going to cut you." Rushed, the android pressed against the wall nodded- both of their fronts flush against each other; Ralph's forehead against the distressed wood of the building. 

 

"Good." He sounds content, the pressure of his hands on Connor's hips increases- making him draw in a sharp breath. Ralph looks up quickly, bright and broken eyes making contact with the others own two. They narrow slightly before his head tilts; looking back down as he slides his hands around Connor's outer thighs. Hitting his head against the wall, the RK800 model relaxes; raising his arms to latch around the older android's neck. Palms pressing together and fingers intertwining in anticipation. The hands move to grip his ass, a stutter in the hold. 

 

Ralph hums, a slight smile gracing his features before he lets go off Connor entirely. A knife is retrieved from his garments, and he trails it along his own fingertips- eyes never leaving Connor's. The brunets knees feel weak, and he swears this is the hottest thing he has ever seen. Easily beating being in the Eden Club.

His eyes flicker down to the knife before returning to the scarred face- scanning it before his gaze lingers on the lips. He jerks his head slightly, begging silently for Ralph to touch him. Slowly, the knife is lifted to Connor's jaw; tracing the synthetic skin neatly- aside from the small inevitable twitches in his hand.

"Ral-" he slams the knife into the wall beside RK's head, instantly shutting him up. 

 

"What did Ralph say about being quiet?" he mutters, before ruggedly pulling the knife out of the rotting oak. "You didn't follow the rules."

 

The metal presses just above Connor's cheekbone, Ralph's eyes never leaving the spot as he places more and more pressure onto it. Blue blood falls neatly from the injury. Connor bites his lip to supress a moan, as the blade rips downwards; slicing flesh until reaching the point where his jaw fades into neck. Ralph lifts the blade away, watching as the electric substance trails a thick line down the silver of the knife- dripping onto the floor. Swiftly, his eyes catch back up to the chocolate ones before him- a challenging look glazing them over.

 

"Lick it."

 

He impels the knife to lay against Connor's lips, nodding in encouragement. Tentatively, he obliges- using his tongue to swipe a single stripe of blood off the knife; a small smudge taking its place.

 

"It's about time you learnt a lesson." He nods repeatedly, before gripping at the detective's tie and yanking it off of him. Licking his lips, Connor internally curses as the fabric is discarded to the side- Ralph's hand returning to his chest; patting down the shirt covering him. He prods the tip of the knife in his other hand against his Adam's apple, roughly ripping down and ignoring the multiple buttons from his shirt hitting the floor. The blade is loose in his hand, dancing across his digits as he spins it around in his grip.

"Ralph is going to teach you that lesson." he growls out, thumbing where Connor's sternum would be; watching as fake skin fades and white chassis slides away. Connor feels vulnerable with his chest literally wide open, biocomponents on view- but that fact only makes his thirium burn and pump faster. 

A whine escapes his throat as an invasive finger presses against a small wire just beneath his thirum pump. The wire is promptly yanked with so much force that Connor cries out.

"Shut the fuck up." the knife is against him as a reminder, too, circling around the pump as fingers push into wire. "You're so pretty. Ralph wants to savour that." 

The hands delve deeper, pulling at everything in their path- and Connor can feel himself unwind. He closes his eyes, an overwhelming sensation taking over. A small whirring noise fills the silence, and the hand reaches up from his wiring; caked in blood. He faintly feels a single digit press against his lips, before it rips open his mouth- two fingers entering. He recognises what Ralph wants, closing his jaw softly and sucking slightly. Opening his eyes, to watch the older android- he seems concentrated; staring with an intriguing light in his eye.  Connor's tongue darts around and in between the two fingers, the blood coating them making his mind fuzzy with information.

 

Once satisfied, Ralph removed his fingers- frowning slightly at the excessive whirring; opting to wring his fist around Connor's throat. Leaning in even further, forehead basically pressed against the RK800's own temple; he chuckles. Knife long forgotten, in the hand limp against his side- he stabs it into the android's hand; forcing it to be pinned into the wall. He just grunts and blinks a few times, before meeting Ralph's challenging look. The free hand goes to rest on Connor's thirium pump, placing just a little pressure.

"You're really trying it, aren't you?" He grits out, snatching the biocomponent out of his chest. His mouth goes slack, jaw clenching as his eyes glaze over. Ralph studies the object whilst his fist is still hard around the other's throat- he waits a few seconds before side eyeing Connor. The android is enjoying this too much; a dazed look on his face and a bright blue blush decorating his features. That wouldn't do.

The blonde android puts the pump back into it's place and detaches his hand from his neck. Digging both hands into Connor's wiring instead, opting to ignore the dirty moans that hits the air.

"Fuck!" he whines, drawing out the f and u, whilst he stomps his feet slightly and his fingers curl. Pathetic panting follows, wet eyes screw shut as Ralph pulls and tugs at wires- disconnecting, reconnecting as well as tearing. "Please..."

Thirium is leaking from him now, overflowing out of his chest, furthermore soaking Ralph's hands. After a roll of eyes, said android forces his lips to Connor's- effectively shutting him up beside the exaggerated whirring. Still, the blood that had been imposed into his mouth was present; causing an odd consistency and flavour to show itself in the interaction. Impatiently, the shorter android bites at Ralph's bottom lip- pulling on it to draw more thirium into the kiss.

Once they separate, Connor mewls- pushing himself forward to lap at the excess blood on the taller android's lips as well as chin. After satisfied, he leans back and smiles. Ralph tilts his head.

"How was your lesson?"

**Author's Note:**

> thankies for reading <3
> 
> follow me!  
> twitter: @ bigenderthots  
> tumblr: @ cryptidmarkus
> 
> im more active on twitter though


End file.
